


Easy Mornings

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [121]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Impossible Sex, Kink Negotiation, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Maids, Morning Cuddles, Naughty maid, Overstimulation, Punishment, Reality Bending, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism, deep penetration, discussion of limits, in the sexual way, temporary consensual limit removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: It was a good morning... it could be better thoughthe boys decide how to make it even better





	Easy Mornings

Michael hummed and shifted, smiling when he found himself in bed, sandwiched between a cuddly Peter and clingy Jarvis, “Know what would make this moment better?”

Jarvis' shell's eyes lit up, “What would that be, sir?”

“Waking up on your cock,” Jarvis let out an electronic chuckle as Peter shifted and curled more arms around them.

“Your cuffs weren't on, sir. You've made no mention on if cock warming while sleeping fell under sex or acceptable. My default lists it as sex, so all acts cease unless stated otherwise.”

“Put this in your list, J. Toy means the same as cuffs on, unless I say otherwise.”

“Setting saved, sir. Now, what would you like this morning?”

“This, this is nice.”

“I was meaning breakfast.”

Michael nuzzled when he felt Peter gripping him tighter, “I was thinking chicken fried steak and hash browns, with gravy... don't think we have the steak we need for it though...”

“Don't worry about it, sir, I'll order in today. Might as well have it be a lazy day, given that neither of you have anything on the calendar.”

Michael smirked, “Hm, what if I said I wanted you swinging baby boy when he get gets up? After breakfast of course.”

“Oh? Wanting a little voyeurism today, sir?”

Michael nuzzled, “In the mood to see my baby boy enjoying himself.” He grinned, “But at the same time, I'm in the mood to make him beg too... is that bad?”

“Never, sir. What did you have in mind? The cage?”

“Honestly? Kinda thinking of having you fucking him with Level Up before the end of the day.”

“Oh, sir, I assure you, he's more than capable of withstanding Level Up, young sir is just a touch... unsure of his ability.”

“He's said that baby boy is like Toy. Daddy can do anything he wants with him.” Michael smiled as he shifted Peter's hair away to see his face, “I'm just- not certain what all is under his limits of what is permitted.”

“Sir has set limits for deprivations, tight confinement and blood play as well as sharps in regards to knives. Yourself not withstanding on the blood play, sir.”

“No deprivation? Did he specify?”

“He doesn't enjoy losing his ability to tell someone's there, like you enjoy when you're in the toy box sir.” Michael hummed and reached when Jarvis pulled away, “The food has arrived, I need to get dressed to retrieve it.” He hummed and nodded in response, curling around his baby boy.

Michael smirked as Peter started mumbling and waking up, “Morning, baby boy.”

Peter was smiling, “Morning Daddy. Jarvis making breakfast?”

“He's getting it, chicken fried steak and hash browns sounded good.”

Peter squealed, “With gravy?”

“Is there any other way?”

Michael hummed as Peter shot out of bed to meet Jarvis, “Daddy! Food's here.”

He yawned as he went to the kitchen to smile, “Hungry baby boy?”

Peter nodded, “Uh huh!”

Michael smiled as he ate his own meal, “Baby boy, you have- a bit of a chore today.”

Peter blinked, “Oh? What chore?”

“You, are going to take Level Up protocol.”

Peter went still, eyes wide and just panting, “Level Up,” was finally squeaked out.

“Yes, Level Up.” Peter was licking his lips, his breathing hadn't evened out yet, “Baby boy, you want to say something, use your words.”

Peter actually whimpered, “Want- want him to pin me down and make me take it... But- haven't, haven't taken anything like that before, don't- don't want it to hurt-”

Michael smiled, “Go take a relaxing bath and get yourself ready for it, baby boy. Then we'll do it the way you want.”

Peter kissed his cheek as he bolted for their room while Jarvis smirked, “Might I make some suggestions, sir?”

“We're using the swing, so you can control how far forward he slides onto you.”

Jarvis smirked, “Would sir enjoy anything special while waiting?”

“Stud protocol for Level Up,” Michael smiled, hand reaching to brush across Jarvis' leg as he felt it grow below his palm, “And maybe a little kissing, and cock worship.”

Jarvis was grinning as he pulled Michael toward the couch before straddling him and unzipping his pants, “I won't become erect with Stud protocol enabled.”

“I know, that's the point.” Michael licked at him once he pulled him free as he ran his other hand up the soft, long shaft, “But you can still orgasm, can't you?”

“Of course, sir, I can ejaculate at any point.”

Michael reached farther back, fingers crooking upward to play at his hole as he lipped the head and shaft. “Is it bad I kinda want my gag but I wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much if I had my gag.”

“Shall I enable Milkmaid, sir?”

“Hmm, tempting, but no. Just- wanna love on it as it is.”

Jarvis was smirking as he shifted his legs wider, “Feel free to 'love on' anything you'd like.”

Michael moaned, nails raking down his legs, “Pants off.”

Peter giggled when he stepped out of their room to see Jarvis's head tossed back, fingers buried in his Daddy's pitch black hair and rocking against his face, “Jarvis enjoying Daddy's mouth?”

“His tongue, this time, young sir. He's- very good with it, isn't he?”

“Mhm,” Peter nodded and giggled as he saw Jarvis' long, soft cock start spouting come into his Daddy's hair, “Tsk, tsk, Jarvis... getting come in Daddy's hair like that.”

Michael was chuckling when he pulled away, “J... did you actually-”

“It was a normal load, sir. Level Up isn't enabled for ejaculate settings, given this was originally intended for young sir.”

Michael sighed, “Good,” he winced at the sticky feeling as he tried to brush a hand through his hair. “Was it still set for baby boy's preferred settings for him drinking it?”

Jarvis actually gulped, “Oh dear, it- forgive me, sir I forgot to reinstate defaults after his last enjoyment.”

Michael grumbled, waving a hand as Jarvis let him stand, “Get baby boy in the swing while I get this out of my hair... I'll deal with you later. It was an honest mistake though, so don't worry too much.”

Jarvis' eyes were arc blue as he licked his lips, “I- for the record, have no limits sir. Though I would prefer you not intentionally damage my shell, it is repairable.”

Michael shook his head, “I have no intention of causing you real damage.”

When Michael was finished cleaning his hair he got back to a very entertaining sight, Jarvis was pulling Peter onto his cock, swinging him back and forward back off it as he went, “He's gotten rather far. Nearly 2/3rds down the shaft. He took it- a bit too easily.”

“Next time, we won't let him be the one to prepare him.”

Peter was wide eyed as Jarvis kept swinging him onto his cock, looking about to cry, “Did I do bad Daddy? Just- wanted, wanted to make sure Jarvis didn't hurt me.”

“No, Baby boy, but now you know how it feels, next time you can prepare better.”

Peter nodded, “So, I'm not in trouble?”

“Oh, baby boy, you are definitely in trouble, but the good kind,” Michael came up behind Jarvis to wrap his hands around his wrists, stilling the thrusts and holding Peter back until just the head of Jarvis' cock was in him, “You'll enjoy this, well, once you get acquainted with it.”

Peter whimpered, as Jarvis smiled, “Sir, are you thinking what I am?”

Michael grinned, “Take a deep breathe, baby boy. I wanna hear when he bottoms out.”

Peter squirmed as best he could before Michael pulled Jarvis' arms back, earning a punched out gasp and short, panting breaths as Jarvis shifted his grip to keep buried, “Young sir, color?” Peter was still attempting to catch his breath, but his hand moved, 'green' plain as day. “Deep breath, Peter. Just get it back under control.”

Peter's breathing still seemed off, just enough to make Michael tapped his abdomen, “Are you sure you're green?”

Peter was actually tearing up as he shook his hand again, 'green'. Jarvis frowned, “Do- do you wish me to continue? Your breathing is still in a worrying state.”

Michael tapped again at Peter's nodding, “You- you're going to be very sore if he continues as rough as he was, this deep.”

Peter finally got a whimper out as tears flowed, nodding, “I- I- know.”

Michael gave a relieved sigh, at least he was vocal... “So, continue?”

Peter nodded, hiccuping as the tears flowed, “Yes, in- in trouble, need punished.”

Michael nodded, “One full thrust, J.”

Peter's voice pitched high, a yelp and a gasp mixing as Jarvis pushed him away before slamming him back toward him, “Still green?” Peter nodded, his voice kept catching as he did, trying to convey it in words, “Sir is correct, you will be immensely sore if we continue this way. I intended to get you comfortable enough to possibly thrust into you while holding the swing still, not- this. Not for the first time.”

Peter just nodded, “Green,” his voice was so soft it made Michael wonder if he really was or if it was just the 'newness' getting to him.

“Jarvis 5 thrusts.”

Peter yelped at the first thrust, the second left him panting and gasping for breath, the third a full body flinch as he slammed back onto it, the fourth he tried to get the rhythm of breathing with the thrusting while tears streamed down his face, the fifth had him coming and trembling as Jarvis held him flush against his hips, “Still green?”

Peter's head gave a twitchy nod, his chest still catching as it heaved, “Green.”

Michael watched him, “J five more.”

Peter was a twitching mess by the time Michael grabbed the swing and pulled it far enough away from Jarvis that his chest wasn't heaving, “I'm okay, green.”

“Finally get your breath back, baby boy?”

Peter nodded, “Can we, take breaks after a few thrusts? Like it, but it's just- so much, so deep and so hard. Can't, can't catch my breath when it's all in me.”

“J, make it timer based, no long than 1 minute of thrusting before letting him catch his breath.”

“Of course, sir. Are you certain you do not want it 30 seconds? 1 minute of being unable to breathe can be problematic.”

“I- I'm getting better, Jarvis. I can breathe when you push me away and aren't so deep I just- gotta time it right.”

Michael watched, feeling his cock swell, Peter lasted 3 full minutes before he fell completely limp and his chest just heaved every time he swung away, and off Jarvis' cock before it constricted in a gasping exhale, “J, break.”

Jarvis held the swing at arms length, still well seated inside but far enough away to be teasing rather than a problem for Peter's breathing. “He's doing much better.”

“Tell that to his insides once the endorphin rush bottoms out.” Michael patted Peter's cheek, earning a gasp and blinking, panicked eyes, “Still green?”

Peter blinked, “Sorry, fuck, kinda, fell outa baby boy space and went to just, fuck- I liked that. Is that what Toy feels like? Just 'take it'?”

Michael smirked, “Pretty much, as long as Jarvis is enjoying using me, yeah that's Toy space for me.”

“Can we keep going?”

“I- am honestly not wanting to put you back in that space for this, you're already going to feel it in the morning.”

Peter actually smirked, “Good, been way too long since I've been sore. Give it to me, J.”

Michael frowned, “You heard him, J. Just- watch his oxygen levels.”

“Timer still stand?”

Peter shook his head, “No, no more timer, I- I got this.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “Well this was hot, now I'm on watchdog duty...”

“I'll, I'll safeword if I need it, don't worry, I'm not- I'm not in that 'too much' baby boy head space now. I'll speak up.”

Michael sat back on the couch, swinging his legs up to settle in, “You heard him, J, you have a fuck toy for the day it seems.”

Peter's eyes lit up as he nodded at Jarvis, “Uh huh, yeah, can we get back to you fucking my brains out?”

“Sir, I already have to worry about ensuring you continue to breathe properly,” Jarvis shook his head as he smirked and pulled him back onto his cock just to emphasis his meaning.

Peter whimpered and tried to squirm but Jarvis had effectively bound him still, “Please? Daddy already said I'm your fuck toy today.”

“J, fuck him, let him get it out of his system. He's healing almost as fast as you're bruising him.”

Jarvis' eyes were whirling, “Sir, my- safety protocols are screaming at me over this.”

“Jarvis, please, like it, feels good. I'm healing from it, whatever it's doing... just feels like it's slamming into me hard enough to bruise is all. Kinda like that jolt of pain when you slam in. Please?”

Michael circled behind Jarvis to hug him, “J, he's your fuck toy. You can fuck him however you want. Though, I will say, he wants what you're currently packing ruining him.”

Jarvis let him guide his hands to pull Peter slowly onto his cock, lazily sliding him forward and away, even as Peter tried to squirm and begged for more, “You, yes, you're right, sir. A fuck toy get enjoyed, they aren't the one that enjoys.”

“Oh, they do, J, or rather, they get use to it.”

Peter was a squirming mess while Michael settled in to watch Jarvis kept teasing him with much shallower strokes, “Please, deeper, Jarvis, please.”

Michael smirked, “Seeing as how your chore is complete, now it's just punishment.”

“You're right, sir, I nearly forgot,” Jarvis smirked as Peter shook the whole swing when he pulled him back down his cock.

“Daddy, he's buzzing, Daddy. I'm sorry!”

“Shhhh, just enjoy it baby boy, you're his fuck toy today, remember? He can do anything he wants.”

“And if young sir gets too loud I'll have to gag him.”

Peter whimpered before he went quiet, save for the occasional attempt to squirm, tears flowing. “I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be good.”

“Shhh, just take it, baby, Jarvis is enjoying himself.”

Jarvis was all arc blue eyes as he observed every stage, until it got to the point Peter was just limp, chest heaving as he slowly slid him farther down, the occasional hard clench or sudden shot of ejaculate making him moan and slide him farther onto his cock until he was fully seated, “See, young sir? I merely needed to get you use to it.”

Peter's mouth was gaping open as he panted for air, his body clenching so tight, Jarvis couldn't help but enjoy it, eyes glazed over, long since dry of tears. Michael was grinning, “He doing better?”

“Oh, yes, sir, he's doing much better now that I've fucked the fear out of him.”

“Good, you still vibrating?”

“Surprisingly, sir, yes. He's taking it so well and even remembering to breathe.”

“Good,” Michael was smiling as he brushed his baby boy's sweat soaked hair away, earning a blink. “Need a drink, baby boy?”

Peter finally gasped, seeming to snap out of the haze to squirm and pant, “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby boy, Daddy's here. Want a drink of water?”

Peter licked his dry lips and nodded, tears starting to form again, “Please, Daddy, water?”

Michael went to get his baby boy a drink, “J, pull back enough for him to get a drink.”

Peter whimpered and shook, “Stay, please, I'll drink it.”

Michael smirked, “You shut off the vibration?”

“I thought it better and safer for young sir's health.”

“Right,” Michael smiled as he offered the straw and petted across his baby boy's hair while he guzzled the water, “Slow down, I'm not going to take it away, unless you make yourself sick...”

“Still thirsty, Daddy.”

“Baby boy, Jarvis isn't done with you yet, don't want you filling your stomach too much, it might make you sick when he slams into you.”

Michael smiled when Jarvis pulled half out to let him check over his work, smiling when he tapped Peter's stomach and sniffed at him, disguising his check with a kiss, no fresh bruising caught his attention, what little he could smell smelt like it was healing nicely. No permanent harm, only mild inconvenience for his strong bodied husband to endure for a bit. “Daddy, can I have more water? Jarvis being buzzy makes me really thirsty.”

“Of course, baby boy, all the crying didn't help I bet. I bet he felt so good, so deep and buzzing.”

Peter nodded, “Uh huh, like it. Feels- weird but good weird.”

Michael frowned as he got more water, “Hopefully I can feel that some day.”

“Name when, sir, I will happily oblige.”

“I- I take it differently than baby boy does, J. It's, well ill advised to disrupt heart and lung rhythm like that.”

“Sir, your... anatomy seems to only care for your safety and enjoyment. I- believe, like young sir, your own fear and worry about possibilities and new experiences is what's keeping you from enjoying every inhuman fantasy you might have.”

“J, I told you, I'm too vanilla, cock and ass is all I need to have a good time.”

“Says the man that takes the human equivalent to an elephant up his ass regularly, and enjoyed being forcibly used by man and machine regularly.”

“Hey, still too vanilla for all the really fun stuff.”

“You enjoy when I shock you, you've enjoyed when I've fucked you completely through, you enjoy being put in a box and used to the point of incoherence. Bondage is a common thing in your home and bed,” Jarvis smirked as he waved a hand to Peter who was still gulping down water, “And you don't even flinch when I throw you a uniform and tell you to get to work when I'm in the mood to pull you away from your thoughts and give you something to do to keep busy while occasionally rendering you a whimpering sex drunk mess maker... You are by no means vanilla. Perhaps, unimaginative would be a better term, but never vanilla.”

Michael grinned as he shifted close, “Good thing we have you to help our imagination.”

Jarvis actually chuckled as he checked over Peter before pulling out fully, leaving Peter whimpering and trying to squirm, “Sir, name a fantasy, any detail, of any kind, it would be my pleasure to make it a reality.”

Peter giggled as he shifted, “Jarvis, ready for the break to be over.”

Jarvis smirked as he pulled Peter's bindings free, “I think it's time for a position change.”

Michael smirked as Jarvis helped his stumbling baby boy onto his knees, “Just remember, he's still human.”

“How could I ever forget that?”

“Oh, and give him an extra big load for me. Wanna see it pouring out of him when you pull out this time.”

Jarvis was smiling when Peter fell forward, legs slipping down, “Young sir, I highly suggest you keep upright on your knees, or else you won't be properly angled.”

“J, can't, not working right,” Peter flopped one of his several useless arms at him.

Jarvis sighed before calling restraints down to lift him up into the position he wanted, “Looks like we'll resort to breed me restraints then.”

Peter gasped when Jarvis shoved in, going limp and hazy eyed in the restraints as Jarvis thrust a few times before bottoming out inside him, “J, buzz, please?”

“Oh, young sir, this is about me enjoying my fuck toy, remember?”

Michael moaned at the sight, “Much better visual. I actually can see you fucking him from this angle.” Jarvis smiled as Michael circled around him, shifting a hand into the back of his pants as he whispered in his ear, “Lift protocol restrictions, give him full Level Up protocol.”

Jarvis' hips stuttered as Michael slid his fingers into him, “If you'd like my ass, sir, I have no objections.”

“Oh, no, this is just a hopeful tease, checking to see if you were close enough to start filling your toy instantly.”

“I'm better than that, sir. Unless that's your command...”

Michael hummed as he kissed his neck and grinned at Peter's whimpering and squirming, “Give me half an hour, then the maid will clean up the mess when you finish.”

Jarvis actually growled, slamming into Peter hard enough for a high pitched yelp to be heard before he started reigning in his thrusts to allow him to breathe, “Make sure she's in proper uniform this time.”

Michael chuckled as he went to their room to prepare, knowing how much trouble he was going to be in when he came out and hoping his baby boy was conscious enough to appreciate it when he got back out.

Michael was grumbling at his erection once he started pulling the garters up, it- was going to be an interesting shift... He grinned as he tapped the back of a nail against it before grabbing it and pulling the cock ring around it, “You brought this on yourself.” As if they wouldn't both be suffering through this, before he smirked and pulled the apron over his erection and secured it. He was about to test Jarvis' uniform policy with garters, an apron and cock ring, and nothing more. He smirked as he pulled back his hair before securing his heels and toddling out of the room in time to see Jarvis' head thrown back while he finished pumping the rest of his load across Peter's limp back. Grinning softly, Michael dropped his head down, “New toy, sir?”

Peter slumped the moment the restraints stopped holding him up when Jarvis' eyes locked on Michael, “You are out of uniform...”

“I heard it was going to be a very messy shift, sir. Thought it'd be easier to clean without getting it filthy.”

Michael's arms flailed when Jarvis grabbed him around his waist before gasping when he was thrust down onto Level Up in all it's glory, “I highly suggest you remember proper uniform next time... Though currently breathing will be your highest priority.”

Michael's back jerked straight as the vibrations started, he couldn't even find his voice until Jarvis started thrusting, “Sir, forgive, I-”

“Hold it all in, or I turn it up.” Michael's eyes were getting hazy, his body randomly twitching, 'too much', 'more please' kept repeating, “That all depends on how well you keep it all in when I finish with you.” He hadn't even realized he'd been babbling, he couldn't come... it was all so much, too much, not enough, “Shhh, just take it, that's all your job is now.”

Michael snapped back in time to realize the vibrations had stopped and he was suddenly being filled, “Sir, please, forgive- I-”

“Hold it...”

He whimpered, holding his distended stomach and trying to clench but it was a losing battle the moment Jarvis pulled out, “I'm sorry, I can't keep it in-”

“Tsk, tsk, I thought you'd learned from the last time,” Michael slumped, blushing in embarrassment at the feeling of Jarvis pouring out from between his legs, “If you can't even hold that... Let's make a bigger mess for you to clean up as punishment.”

Michael's hair was grabbed, he whined as a hand automatically wrapped around the tail to keep the pulling to a minimum as he was pulled onto his knees back onto that cock before he felt it thickening and lengthening, “Sir, please, please, please, I'll clean it up, just, please.”

Jarvis clicked his tongue right next to his ear as he tapped the cock ring, “At least there was an attempt.”

Michael's brain stalled out, he came back a second later, gasping and panting, “Please, please, let me, please.”

“Do you know what I just did then?”

Fuck, felt like he'd just flicked a fucking off switch... “Vibrate?”

“Exactly, that was the lowest setting, for less than a second. Just enough time to trigger and shut off. Now, keep it all in this time or I'll keep it running until you figure out how.”

Michael felt tears flowing, “I can't- I can't, please, I can't survive that, please.”

Jarvis' hips started thrusting, “Then you better take it all very well then, and maybe I'll even take the ring off.”

Michael was a drooling crying mess, his brain long since signing off as he just took it, over and over... His hips were trembling as he felt it pouring back out of him, he couldn't- he didn't have a chance to even clench anymore... Jarvis just kept, sizing up every time he failed and punishing him with that split second of vibration when he failed, “Please, sir, please, please, let me...”

Jarvis' eyes were soft when he tilted his head up, “Sir, color?”

Michael panted, gulping as the tears flowed, “I'mma pass out...”

“Do- I'll clean you up, and ensure proper milking before I put you to bed if you consent, sir. I can not do so without your cuffs on or consent given. You will be- incredibly sore at this point with how long you've been in the cock ring.”

Michael's eyes were hazy, “J, consider my cuffs on... And- temporarily lift the vibration limit... Gonna, gonna wake up in Toy space at this rate.”

“Vibration intensity limit or the vibrations while unconscious limit, sir?”

Michael smiled, “Both,” he couldn't get his eyelids to lift up but he flinched when Jarvis' hand rested on his shoulder, “M' here. Been a bad maid, need punished.”

Jarvis lifted him before Michael felt familiar restraints, “Yes you have, sir. A very bad maid.”


End file.
